Nargles Establish Fate
by Pearl the Green Crayon
Summary: While Harry, Ron and Hermione are finding the Horcruxes, the DA is at Hogwarts, doing what they can to help Harry. That's not too easy, though, with fights, love, betrayal, and losses on both sides. Luna's slowly finding out that she doesn't have to go through all this alone. Luna/Neville Luna's POV


**Nargles Establish Fate**

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

Spoilers for Harry Potter, Please read only once you've read/seen the books/movies. J

**Bold is Author's notes. I won't have many though.**

_Italics are stressed words_

**-Sorry if my grammar or something is wrong. I'd much rather hear more about how my story is; than how bad my grammar is…**

**-If you like, hate, enjoy, love, dislike…I don't care, I would love it if you would review!**

**-I do not own the places, characters, etc… J.K Rowling owns them, Author of The Harry Potter Series.**

**Enjoy! This is my very first fan fiction so I'm excited!**

**~heidilynn123**

* * *

(Luna's point of view.)

"Blibbering humdinger, where have my books gone off to now?" I looked around, I saw nothing. No books, no professors, no students. "I guess I prefer it this way", I mumbled.

"What?" A voice called out from the silence. "What was that you said, Luna?" I turned, it was Neville.

"Oh, I was just looking for my books", I said. Neville looked concerned, "Again? You'll find 'em sooner or later, you always do." He looked at my outfit, and then his eyes focused on my head. "I like you're…umm…headband? Is that what it is, a headband?"

I answered him, "No, it's a Dimbulger catcher. They can't get into my mind when I wear this, want one?" I watched his expression; maybe he was making fun of me. He didn't look like he was.

"No, I'm immune to—uh— Dumbiggers. Do you want help finding your books?" Neville stuttered.

I shook my head and whispered, "Dimbudger", correcting Neville. I walked out of the classroom I was in without saying good bye.

"No, wait Luna! Come back."

I was back in the room or requirement in no time. "—Wonder if Harry even knows we're waiting for him. I wonder if he's even doing anything to help us out of this hell hole!" Seamus was complaining again.

I jumped in, defending Harry. "Of course he is, and if he's not, he's doing something even more important than getting us out of here. Don't forget we aren't the priority, Voldemort is. You're doing exactly what we can't do: lose faith and doubt Harry. He's our friend, he would never forget about us." My voice faded as more people started arguing.

"I agree, Luna. We can't lose faith; it's his and our live on the line. He's the chosen one, he has to be…" Neville had popped out of nowhere. I smiled faintly; Neville has been talking to me a lot lately. No one ever talks to me, of course except when someone's making fun of me.

My smile turned into a frown and I asked him, "Are you mocking me, Neville?" He looked surprised. "No! Luna, I would never do that. I agree with you and you're one of the smartest people I know." It was his turn to smile, a comforting, consoling smile.

"I'm sorry; hardly anyone is nice to…Looney. I always have to make sure." I beamed, for the first time in a while. I felt as though I wouldn't have to worry about anything. Not about my missing books, whether Harry was coming back or not, voldemort.

Neville walked me to my hammock in the room of requirement. I fell asleep almost instantly. I'm not sure, but I think I felt a very faint peck on my cheek. That night I dreamt of Neville.

I woke up; I looked around and found everyone awake and sitting around the radio listening for the code words: Lightning has struck. I climbed out if my hammock and strolled toward the rest of the group. I sat between Neville and Ginny, smiling at them as I settled in. Ginny said hi very exuberantly, Neville gazed at me. When he noticed I was looking at him, he blushed and turned away. I didn't look away though, I couldn't. I had never noticed just how amazing and flawless Neville was.

I turned towards the radio along with Neville and listened intently, they were cracking jokes as usual. This meant nothing important was happening and they needed something to say. I laughed at one of the jokes and walked toward the window. It was snowing. I felt someone walk up behind me; thinking it was Neville I turned around quickly and was shocked to find Ginny.

"Oh," I sighed.

"Oh? Expecting someone else or am I just that disappointing?" She smiled indicating it was a joke, right when I was about to apologize. I may be smart but no one should use sarcasm with me, I can never tell if they are telling the truth or not. I apologized anyway, and Ginny started speaking again, "What's wrong, Luna? I can always tell when something's wrong." I looked up at her. Ginny was the most dependable friend I had.

"Do you really think Harrys coming back? I know I said that whole speech and all, but there's such a big possibility he won't come back. He doesn't even know we're supporting him." I confessed.

Ginny frowned. "Not another person losing hope. Especially a friend. I really thought you'd be the last one, Luna. Of course he knows we're here for him. We have to believe in him, and he'll believe in us. He will come back…He has to." She finished talking and wearily smiled.

I spoke up, "I never thought I'd hear you get that serious, Ginny. You're right though, it's just been so long since we have spoken to him." Ginny linked arms with me and we walked back to the group.

"what's up," Asked Neville. I glanced at him, impressed by how much he cared.

"Nothing," I said to him, keeping my eyes locked on him. Neville smiled and shifted around so he was facing the radio, pretending to listen.

A couple of minutes after Ginny and I joined back into the group Cho Chang spoke up, "Wait a second. What did they just say?" She nodded towards the radio. Everyone soon became extremely silent. You could've heard a nargle chirp.

Dean broke the intense silence, "Did they say lightning!?" Everybody shushed him and we waited in silence for about five more minutes when we heard nothing else and became uninterested.

Me and Neville were sitting in a corner of the Room of Requirement and talking. "Why would they just say lightning, but not lightning has struck? What is that supposed to mean? Why would they trick us? Did something happen to Harry?—

"Calm down, Neville. Harrys fine. Harry, Ron , and Hermoine can take care of themselves. Think of they've been through, he's stronger than you think. Maybe it was just a false alarm." I finished rambling on and looked up. Neville was closer than he had been. He leaned into me and kissed me, but not on the lips this time. I sat there and took it. I didn't know what to do.

After the kiss, he said two words, "You're right."


End file.
